


Crossdressing and Resolutions

by Someweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Bonding, Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smooching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: Eren wants to try crossdressing and Levi doesn't. Both of them learn a little lesson in compromise in the process.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Crossdressing and Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Second post today, I'm on a roll! The line about farting will make sense later, trust me. As always, enjoy and read the tags.

Eren held up a slinky black dress with an awkward smile. 

"The fact that we fart all over each other isn't enough, huh?" Levi quipped and resumed reading his book. 

"Levi, hear me out. I'm grateful for your willingness to fart all over me, but I'm just thinking that a little bit of experimentation isn't a bad thing," Eren explained in hopes that all his efforts didn't go to waste. Finding an address for a short, skinny man was not easy, especially when you don't know what size pants he wears. 

"Now you hear me out, I almost shit myself on a regular basis in order to calm your horny ass down every couple of days. I'm forty years old and I can't keep up with you in terms of regular sex, let alone this kinky shit your throwing at me! I'm not going to crossdress and that's final!" Levi shouted at his lover, then went back to his book again. Eren reeled at the dose of reality he was just given and ultimately decided to give Levi some alone time. He headed to their shared room and eyed the dress curiously. The dress was bought for Levi, but Eren could fit in it, right? 

He went into their shared bedroom and undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed. After inspecting the skinny gown for a few minutes, Eren found the tiny zipper and unzipped it fully. He then stepped into the dress with great caution. Eren shimmied into it and eventually got it past his bum. Now that he had it mostly on, he needed to slip his arms in the sleeves and zip it back up. The first task wasn't too hard as the sleeves were very stretchy, but now he couldn't reach the zipper. 

"Can you help me with something, Levi?" Eren asked loudly. 

"The fuck do you want?" He replied, still irritated. 

"I need help doing something up," Eren stated. 

"Fine," Levi compiled and walked into their bedroom, then stopped in his tracks. What greeted him was Eren hunched over in his dress, struggling with the zipper in the back. "What in God's name are you doing?" 

"You said you didn't want to wear it, so I am. It's really small on me though," he explained. Levi sighed and helped him with the zipper. Once done up, Eren stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. "It's not half bad, what do you think?" The dress hugged his figure and all the little curves of his body and the slit up the leg made it so he could move properly. 

"You aren't going to start wearing wigs and call everyone sister, right?" Levi asked sympathetically. 

"No."

"Than you look wonderful," he complimented his boyfriend and walked out of the room, but stopped at the door. "Take it off, I'll wear it once." 

"You sure?" Eren asked, a little shocked at his lover's words.

"Yeah, I feel like an ass for being so closed-minded," he admitted whilst avoiding eye contact. His lips formed a small pout which made Eren squeal internally, Gosh it was cute.

"Truth be told, I didn't get this for sex. You've got one hell of a body and I wanted to see you in a dress. I'm not opposed to the dress sex, but that wasn't the original plan," Eren explained as he watched his lover undress and shimmy into the dress with much more ease than himself. 

"You shitting me?" Levi gawked as he pulled the black tube of fabric over his hips. 

"Nope, I just thought you'd look good in a dress," he admitted, then sat at the foot of the bed and watched the older man slide his arms into the rouged sleeves.

"Now I really feel like an ass." Levi motioned to his back and Eren did the zip in the backup. 

"Don't, I know I push you to do a lot of stuff and I feel kinda guilty about it. I'm sorry I forget you aren't my age. You don't even look like you're forty, to be honest," Eren struggled to slide the hook into the eye and knitted his brows together out of frustration. 

"I'm flattered," Levi said flatly, but really did appreciate the honesty. The age gap caused a lot of issues they never brought up, the acknowledgment made him smile. 

"You look really good," Eren commented honestly. The dress fit Levi much better him, excess fabric draped on the floor like it was supposed to and the sleeves came to his wrists as opposed to halfway up to his forearms like it did on Eren. 

"Thanks, I feel… elegant," he admitted with a slight blush. Levi ran his hands along with the silhouette of his figure.

"And you look it too," Eren slid his hands around his lover's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Levi accepted the hug, then felt something poking at his behind. 

"Why are you hard?" Levi implored with a tone of annoyance. 

Eren grinned, " 'Cause I saw you naked."

"Seriously?" Levi was not amused, and he was being so sincere too.

"I told you that you had a sexy body, " Eren replied honestly and walked towards his lover slowly.

"That seems to be my only redeeming quality, " Levi deadpanned and tried to get the dress off by himself. He didn't want to wear it now that he felt like some sort of sex toy. 

Eren hugged Levi from behind and three to console him, "No, you ground me. If you weren't around, the house would look like a bomb site because I can't keep anything clean, I'd be living off mustard and taco shells in the dark because I don't know how to budget, and I'd be lonely as hell because you're the best company I could have ever asked for." A soft kiss on the top of Levi's head finished his shpiel.

"F-fucking brat, don't give me that sappy shit, " he pushed Eren away so that he didn't see the blush that rapidly spread across his cheeks. 

"It's true though, " Eren scooped Levi up and covered his face with quick and loud kisses, making both of them chuckle. 

"Stop it, " Levi insisted through bouts of laughter.

"Would you rather me loving you for your body only?" And continued the barrage of smooches. 

"Just kiss me already, " Levi smiled. 

"As you wish, " Eren obeyed and kissed him properly. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Talk to you in the next one. Bye-bye


End file.
